falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Enclave
A Enclave é uma organização secreta militar com descendência direta dos antigos membros do governo dos EUA pré-guerra e do complexo industrial militar, afirmando serem os continuadores legais do Estado e mantendo-se como tal. A Enclave é composta em sua maioria de descendentes de funcionários do governo e oficiais militares com ligações com corporações poderosas que se retiraram para a plataforma de petróleo "Energia Poseidon" quando a Grande Guerra começou. Eles geralmente consideram que a maioria das pessoas nascidas fora do Enclave são "mutantes", que só servem para a irradiação. Resumo A Enclave tem orgulho em ser uma das últimas facções da humanidade com suas raízes puras. Além dos Vaults fechados, é provavelmente a facção mais tecnologicamente avançada na Wasteland. Por causa dos efeitos da radiação e do Forced Evolutionary Virus sobre o povo da Wasteland, quais os membros da Enclave geralmente não as consideram mais esses povos humanos, atacando-os imediatamente. Habitantes da Wasteland, assim como outras criaturas mutantes, como Super Mutantes e Ghouls, são considerados sub-humanos que são melhores sendo usados como escravos, e na pior das hipóteses erradicada para que "a verdadeira humanidade" poderia tomar o seu lugar como a real "nação da América". Enquanto o Enclave e suas forças armadas alegam ser a continuação oficial do pré-Guerra governo dos Estados Unidos e do Exército dos EUA, na realidade, eles não têm mandato constitucional ou, de fato, qualquer legitimidade, além de ser o bisnetos de funcionários do goveno e de executivos de empresas. O governo é chefiado por um Presidente. E, de acordo com alguns discursos feitos na Rádio Enclave, existe alguma forma de o Congresso. Os cientistas do Enclave de continuar a fazer a pesquisa sobre armadura (por exemplo, a Advanced Power Armor) e as armas após a guerra e, portanto, estão mais bem equipados do que a Irmandade de Aço, que só têm armas que sobraram de quando a Grande Guerra eclodiu. O Enclave também tem acesso a um dos últimos artigos de combustíveis fósseis no mundo e aviões Vertibird avançados. Visão Geral Origens Uma das poucas organizações a sobreviverem a Grande Guerra, o Enclave tem suas raízes sedimentadas nos vários ramos do exército e governo dos Estados Unidos. Seus membros fundadores abraçaram a inevitabilidade da guerra nuclear; eles acreditavam que a maioria da nação não sobreviveria, e desde que "as pessoas importantes" dos EUA sobrevivessem, eles podiam se reagrupar rapidamente, destruir o comunismo de uma vez por todas, e reconstruir o país. Embora não membros diretos do Enclave, diversas corporações influentes (mas notoriamente a Vault-Tec Corporation) faziam lobby por benefícios que elas esperavam conseguir através de contratos de guerra sancionados pelo governo. Baseadoo nas instalações de pesquisas do Enclave, a maioria foi protegida e preservada.Fallout Bible 0 "the federal government (or whatever branch of federal government was responsible - it was not necessarily the Enclave) may not have ever considered the vaults as society's best chance for survival - the government may have considered themselves the best candidates for rebuilding the world and already had their asses covered in the event of a nuclear or biological war by relocating to other remote installations across the nation (and elsewhere) that weren't necessarily vaults. The Enclave certainly didn't seem to be devoting much effort to digging up any other vaults and trying to use the human stock there to rebuild civilization." Em 2073, com o escalar da corrida pelos recursos naturais remanescentes atingia um pico, os Estados Unidos conseguiram tomar a última fonte conhecida de petróleo cru, enterrada quilômetros abaixo da superfície no Oceano Pacífico. A Poseidon Oil, que nos anos antes da guerra se tornou o monopólio dono de todo o petróleo global, foi contratada para construir uma plataforma para rapidamente extrair o valioso hidrocarboneto. Finalmente e relativamente cedo no fatídico ano de 2077, com a nação no caminho certo para devastação nuclear, o presidente dos Estados Unidos e vários outros membros do governo se refugiaram em múltiplas, altamente fortificadas, localizações secretas por todo o continente. Muitos membros do Enclave recuaram para locais remotos em outras partes do mundo, quando as bombas caíram, eles perderam comunicação com o grupo principal que estava aquartelado no Poseidon Oil Rig, de onde os Estados Unidos planejavam a continuação de sua guerra com a China, com objetivo eventual de retomada e restauração dos Estados Unidos continentais, e destruindo o comunismo para sempre.Fallout Bible 0 Ao largo que o mundo era calcinado por fogo nuclear, o Presidente, e o Enclave, remanescentes do agora governo Americano do pré-Guerra,Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition page 41: "In the recent past, the Enclave—the remains of the United States government—were evacuated to an oil rig off the coast of California. Little is known about what happened to these forces, although the country has a new commander-in-chief: President John Henry Eden. However, recent reports and chatter have pinpointed the resurgence of the Enclave, with their base centered on a secure underground facility known as Raven Rock. Initial contact was made there 35 years ago." "During this time, the new President Eden has been slowly rebuilding his resources, thanks in part to the technology already available at the Raven Rock military base. Vertibirds, weapons, and robots were easy to construct, but human followers were more difficult to find. The answer was to rely on Colonel Autumn, who controls the Enclave soldier forces, as well as creating a propaganda-spewing series of eyebots sent to roam the wasteland, spreading hope. Eden could spout his pro-government rhetoric, and promise a return of the pre-war America of legend: a land of white picket fences, baseball, apple pie, and good, old-fashioned American global supremacy." assumiam a posição que haviam previsto: a última organização conhecida representando sua nação. O Experimento Vault Os Vaults foram construídos pelo governo dos EUA, e como de acordo, o governo possuía total controle sobre eles. Ostensivamente eles tinham como intenção permitir apenas cidadãos privilegiados a sobreviverem a Grande Guerra. Secretamente, todavia, o Projeto Vault possuía um objetivo sinistro. O verdadeiro plano do governo para sobreviver a guerra nuclear era simplesmente encontrar outro planeta para se viver após a explosão da Terra. Uma nave espacial projetada para levar a raça humana até outro planeta estava ou em construção ou pronta para partir antes da Guerra. O plano era o governo recuar até a plataforma de petróleo The U.S. government's real plan to survive a nuclear war was simply to find another planet to live on after blowing up Earth. A spacecraft designed to ferry the human race to another planet was either under construction or ready to go before the War. The plan was for the government to flee to the oil rig, and then leave in a spaceship for another planet.Informação adquirida de Tim Cain por Paweł "Ausir" Dembowski como sendo o propósito original do experimento vault nos documentos de design de Fallout 2. Isso também é mencionado no Bloomfield Space Center design document para Van Buren: Qualquer viagem para o espaço ou recolonização da Terra iria se provar de extrema dificuldade e implicar complicações imprevisíveis. Por isso, muitos Vaults foram projetados para ter algum tipo de falha crítica para testar como um americano médio lidaria com várias circunstâncias. O Vault 12 em Bakersfield possuía uma porta defeituosa que não se fecharia completamente, permitindo a penetração de radiação mortal, levando à criação da população ghoul da Califórnia. O Vault 15 foi construído normalmente (o deslize de rochas que enterrou seu centro de controle foi acidental), mas era ocupada por uma mistura diversa de raças e pessoas para observar o tipo de tensões que surgiriam quando pessoas de várias classes e raças diferentes ficassem confinados em um pequeno ambiente. O Vault 13 deveria ter ficado selado por 200 anos com o objetivo de testar os efeitos de isolação longa, já o Vault 101 deveria ficar fechado para sempre para observar a evolução de pequenas comunidades completamente isoladas do resto do mundo. Eventualmente, devido ou a mudança de planos por parte da liderança do Enclave ou a embarcação espacial ter sido destruída, o Enclave abandonou o objetivo inicial de assentar outro planeta, e decidiu reassentar o que já possuíam, embora a pesquisa e monitoração do Vault continuaram como Programa de Preservação Social. Pra monitorar as populações que estavam servindo como cobaias, a plataforma de petróleo do Enclave possuía uma vasta gama de equipamento que permitia monitorar e controlar os Vaults. Por exemplo, o Enclave enviou um sinal de todo limpo para o Vault 8 brevemente após a Grande Guerra, levando-os a deixar seu vault e construir sua cidade. Essas ferramentas de monitoramento também permitiam o Enclave ver que a população do Vault 13 estava ainda intacta, embora isso fosse importante apenas muito tempo depois. Ascensão ao poder thumb|200px|Dick Richardson, Presidente dos Estados Unidos em 2242. Por um longo período após a Grande Guerra, o Enclave ficou aquietado em sua plataforma, consolidando suas forças militares e trabalhando em tecnologia para conseguir vantagem sobre quaisquer desafios em terra firme. Usando seus Vertibirds, o Enclave enviou batedores por toda Califórnia, o estado mais próximo da plataforma. Eventualmente, as tropas do Enclave se depararam com a abandonada Base Militar Mariposa, onde era conduzida a pesquisa do FEV, vírus que havia criado os super mutantes, a maior ameaça para o Enclave. O Enclave escavou a base militar usando trabalho forçado de mineradores capturados nas regiões adjacentes, eles eventualmente encontraram as cubas dos níveis inferiores. Embora elas haviam sido enterradas nas rochas e esquecidas por décadas, o vírus ainda estava presente. O Enclave coletou amostras para serem enviadas de volta à plataforma de petróleo para análise e estudo. Durante as escavações, os mineradores, alguns diretamente expostos ao FEV, outros caindo nas cubas do vírus acidentalmente, começaram a sofrer mutações, criando então a segunda geração de super mutantes. Os mineradores mutantes rapidamente subjugaram os seus algozes, tomando suas armas, o equipamento deixado pra trás pelo primeiro exército mutante, ou qualquer coisa útil espalhada no local, os super mutantes atacaram os níveis superiores e sobrepujaram as forças na base. Em pânico e retirada, os soldados do Enclave usaram explosivos para selar a entrada, aprisionando os mutantes no local. O Projeto Embora as coisas tenham ido mal em Mariposa, o Enclave ainda tinha as amostras de FEV que eles queriam. De volta à plataforma, os químicos da base começaram a trabalhar em um soro imediatamente, eles descobriram que era possível fazer do FEV uma toxina incrivelmente potente e letal que apenas afetaria mutantes. Mas, para a pesquisa progredir, eles precisavam de cobaias. Eles escolheram dois grupos de teste: um limpo, de humanos puros e outro composto de "mutantes" que viviam na terra, sofrendo de radiação e exposição ao FEV por décadas.{280}{prs57}{Very moving. But the radical changes your villagers and other mutants show is a far cry from the gradual changes of natural evolution. } {258}{prs48}{Test subjects. Your villagers are all descended from vault stock and we had to make sure that the F.E.V. toxin was still effective. The subjects from Vault 13 test that and an inoculation against the FEV.}'' Essa amostra "impura" foi encontrada na população da tribo de Arroyo. O grupo limpo seria mais difícil de se obter, o Enclave jamais permitiria que se usasse pessoas vivendo na plataforma. Assim sendo, eles enviaram uma força considerável até o Vault 13 e enviaram um comando que forçava as portas do refúgio de se abrirem. Após eliminar uma parca resistência, os soldados levaram os agora cativos residentes do Vault 13 para a plataforma usando Vertibirds. Queda e consequências Justamente quando o Enclave se preparava para lançar o veneno que mataria toda a população na superfície, um tribal conhecido apenas como Chosen One aportou na plataforma usando o cargueiro da Poseidon Oil que boiava na baía de São Francisco há muitos anos. O tribal libertou os sobreviventes de Arroyo e do Vault 13 e iniciou a sequência de auto destruição da base, salvado o mundo do destino horrível que o Enclave havia planejado.For Auld Lang SyneJudah Kreger Embora o Enclave tenha sobrevivido a destruição da plataforma, qualquer traço do Presidente Richardson foi apagada da história. Enfraquecido e sem liderança, os remanescentes na Nova Califórnia só foram forçadas a serem destruídas pela força combinada da Irmandade de Aço e a New California Republic. Autumn Senior liderou a maioria dos sobreviventes para o Leste, até as ruínas de Washington, DC, onde eles ocuparam a base de Raven Rock.Entrepostos e campos do Enclave em Fallout 3 Aqueles que ficaram (a razão pela qual Autumn Senior e seus subordinados deixaram alguns remanescentes na Nova Califórnia continua um mistério) foram caçados pela Irmandade e a NCR, enquanto alguns tentavam se integrar à NCR com sucesso mínimo temporário,Arcade Gannon de tempo em tempo surgem histórias de veteranos idosos do Enclave sendo presos e executados. Retorno Em D.C., o mainframe do ZAX instalado em Raven Rock para garantir a continuidade do governo caso evento de destruição da plataforma. Quando o Presidente Richardson foi evaporado, o ZAX criou uma persona, John Henry Eden, para assumir o posto e autoridade sobre as forças na Califórnia. Augustus Auntumn foi escolhido como oficial comandante das forças armadas (eventualmente sucedendo seu pai). Uma série de eyebots foram enviadas para perambular pela Wasteland, espalhando esperança e patriotismo. Eden poderia então disseminar sua retórica pró-governista, com a promessa do retorno à América do pré-Guerra das lendas: uma terra de cercas brancas, baseball, torta de maçã, e dominância global americana.Enclave Radio O plano secreto de Eden era governar um Estados Unidos de "puros", livres de qualquer mutação, tal qual planejara seu predecessor. Ele descobriu um experimento científico promissor conhecido como Project Purity, e sabia que a hora de atacar havia chegado: as forças armadas do Enclave deveriam "retomar" o Jefferson Memorial. Controlando o suprimento purificado de água, Eden controlaria Capital Wasteland e eventualmente o resto do país. .]] Velhos truques Quando o Projeto Pureza foi reativado em 2277, o Enclave agiu imediatamente. Os soldados de Autumn ocuparam o purificador e estabeleceram sua presença nos ermos, erguendo entrepostos e pontos de reforço, iniciando conflito direto contra a Irmandade de Aço. Após recuperar o G.E.C.K. do Vault 87, Eden tentou recrutar o indivíduo conhecido como Lone Wanderer para servir como agente duplo, participando na tentativa de retomada do Projeto Pureza para a Irmandade e infectando o suprimento de água com FEV modificado no último segundo. Eden teve oposição do Coronel Autumn, que queria liderar os locais liderando a população completando e ativando o purificador, então permitindo que o Enclave unifique os ermos sob seu estandarte. Quando a Irmandade tomou o Jefferson Memorial, Autumn foi derrotado pelo Lone Wanderer, não se sabe se ele sobreviveu ao encontro. O Lone Wanderer ali ficou finalmente para realizar o Projeto original do Enclave para a Wasteland, não se sabe qual foi sua escolha. É dito por Deacon na Comunidade que ele sente saudades de Capital Wasteland, onde ele podia "beber a água de lá", implicando que o Lone Wanderer ativou o Projeto Pureza e não infectou a água com o FEV. Todavia, Deacon é um mentiroso compulsivo e poderia muito bem estar usando de ironia. O destino definitivo do Enclave em si, assim como seu exército após os eventos em Capital Wasteland continua um mistério. Todavia, em 2281, um grupo de soldados do elite do Enclave, conhecido como Enclave remnants, se escondem no Mojave e, em 2287, A Irmandade de Aço na Costa Leste se tornou uma potência. Isso sugere que o Enclave foi finalmente derrotado ou, pelo menos, não possuem mais comando central que poderia desafiar a Irmandade. Apoiado a primeira opção, o Grande Zelote Richter, um ex-soldado do Enclave tornado Prole do Átomo na dlc Far Harbor diz que o Enclave outrora era uma força à ser batida, mas isso foi há muito tempo. Enclave Sigma Após a destruição de Raven Rock, o Enclave perfumou uma série de retiradas táticas, perdendo força em Capital Wasteland significativamente. Agora tendo que lidar com soldados descontentes, campos decadentes pontilhavam a região com pouca para nenhuma comunicação entre si. Com o exército convencional sofrendo de carência de recrutas e o alto comando em silêncio, tudo parecia perdido. Porém, um pequeno contingente de soldados habilmente treinados, previamente postado em locais secretos e remotos fora da Capital, apenas a nata do pessoal da Enclave, treinados em múltiplas formas de combate, podem ganhar o direito de participar ao Esquadrão Sigma. O Sigma opera em unidades de seis soldados, que utilizam incineradores pesados e são liderados por um soldados usando a Armadura Hellfire. Ademais, cada membro do esquadrão é um veterano com experiência em operações de combate. Esquadrões Sigma são enviados para locais considerados de suma importância para a causa. Remanescentes no Oeste No ano de 2281 na costa oeste, alguns sobreviventes idosos do Enclave subsistem nas fronteiras do território NCR, mantendo-se em segredo o máximo possível. Muitos partiram para a Mojave Wasteland, onde o NCR não é tão proeminente por conta da presença da Caesar's Legion. Remanescentes do Enclave podem ter apoiado o Courier na Segunda Batalha de Hoover Dam. Se eles se juntaram ao Courier, ou/e o resultado da batalha, permanece desconhecido.Fallout: New Vegas For Auld Lang Syne Cientistas e engenheiros do Enclave estacionados na Base Adams da Força Aérea enviaram um modelo reforçado de combate eyebot, ED-E, até Navarro para ser reparado e servir lá, sem conhecimento do ataque contra o entreposto. A programação de ED-E continha uma mensagem dizendo que qualquer reparos necessários foram feitos por pessoal do Enclave em Chicago, indicando a existência de entrepostos por lá.Gravações de ED-E: "Subject E: Diagnosis complete. Begin Recording." "My name is Whitley. I'm a researcher at Adams Air Force base. Until recently I was in charge of the Duraframe reinforcement project for the combat model Eyebots." "Eyebot Duraframe Subject E is both the prototype, and the last functional model in this test group." "I was prepared to make several significant upgrades to the machines." "However, as the project was canceled and all Duraframe assets are being diverted to Hellfire Armor, I am sending this model to the Navarro outpost." "If you are listening to this log from one of our Enclave Outposts in Chicago, give this unit whatever repairs it needs so it can continue to Navarro." A placa de Illinois soldada no chassi do robô apoia a existência de outros entrepostos do Enclave ainda existem na América do Norte.ED-E My LoveFallout Bible 6. Bunker Congressista Antes da Grande Guerra, o Enclave devotou uma quantidade considerável de recursos no projeto "Bunker Congressista". A Vault-Tec Corporation estava principalmente envolvido na construção do bunker embaixo do Resort Whitespring em West Virginia, o Departamento de Agricultura era usado para acobertar a compra e transporte de maquinário de alta-tecnologia, incluindo a inteligência artificial MODUS, para o bunker.Memorando da Inteligência - 18/8/77 Certos membros do Congresso, oficiais federais e equipe militar faziam parte do pessoal que evacuou para o bunker pouco antes da Grande Guerra, onde eles continuavam a observar a nação em segredo total. Algum tempo antes de 2102, a Peste Chamuscada penetrou no bunker e infectou todos os habitantes humanos, transformando-os em Chamuscados. MODUS assumiu o comando do bunker e usou seus robôs e sistema defensivo para erradicar as presenças hostis e reparar o dano causado pelos mesmos. MODUS e as máquinas esperaram pacientemente para alguém chegar e continuar o contato com Appalachia. Instalações Costa Oeste Estação de Controle ENCLAVE A plataforma da Poseidon Energy, referida em registros da facção como Estação de Controle ENCLAVE, repousa na costa da Califórnia, servia como base para o governo do pós-Guerra dos Estados Unidos. Eles foram realocados para a plataforma quando as bombas caíram, e serviu como centro de operações até sua destruição nas mãos de um tribal de Arroyo conhecido como "Chosen One". Navarro Navarro.jpg|Navarro Fo1 Military Base Townmap.png|Mariposa military base leveling schematics Navarro era uma antiga refinaria que servia como ponto de abastecimento para Vertibirds do Enclave efetuando missões na Califórnia, também um ponto de partida de operações. O perímetro da base é patrulhado pela Companhia de Controle Enclave, que operam independente do comandante da base. Base Militar Mariposa Mariposa era uma base militar dos EUA onde era conduzida a pesquisa do Forced Evolutionary Virus. Depois da Guerra, ela foi ocupada pelo Mestre que o usou para criar seu exército de super mutantes. Após a derrota do Mestre e a destruição da base, ela foi escavada pelo Enclave, mas foi abandonada quando seus escravos mutantes se rebelaram. Costa Leste Raven Rock Raven Rock era a base principal do Enclave em 2277. O Lone Wanderer foi capturado e levado até o local para interrogatório. Estação de Relé de Satélite Após a perda de Raven Rock, a estação era a principal instalação de comunicações do Enclave. A instalação era usada primariamente para coordenar o remanescente das forças do Enclave após a derrota devastadora no Projeto Pureza. Durante uma ofensiva da Irmandade de Aço liderada por Liberty Prime, as forças que defendiam a estação ordenaram um ataque orbital contra a posição do robô, que foi destruído, todavia, a base foi tomada pela Irmandade de Aço logo depois. Base Adams da Força Aérea A Base Adams era o quartel general do Enclave depois de abandonar Raven Rock. Localizado fora de Capital Wasteland e acessada através do metrô presidencial, as instalações da base eram defendidas por esquadrões e artilharia. O coração das operações do Enclave era a base móvel, que possuía um comunicador via satélite que podia ordenar ataques orbitais da plataforma de armas Bradley-Hercules. O Controle da Adams foi eventualmente tomado pelo Lone Wanderer, que entregou para a Irmandade. Meio-Oeste Chicago Um engenheiro do Enclave chamado Doutor Whitley, responsável pelo projeto do Eyebot Duraframe menciona em seu diário entrepostos localizados na cidade de Chicago na Comunidade do Grande Meio-Oeste. Membros Notáveis 2077-2102 *último presidente dos Estados Unidos no pré-Guerra *Secretário de Agricultura Eckhart *MODUS 2238-2242 Líderes * Richardson Senior (presidente pré-2238) * Presidente Dick Richardson * Vice-Presidente Daniel Bird Soldados Arcade Gannon * Coronel Sanders * Navarro base commander * Capitão Pickard * Capitão Judah Kreger * Sargento Arch Dornan * Sargento Bracks * Sargento Granite * Cannibal Johnson * Gannon Senior * Orion Moreno * J. Smith * Snookie * William Brandice }} Cientistas Técnicos Outros 2242-2278 Líderes * Presidente John Henry Eden Soldados Cientistas Técnicos Outros * Arcade Gannon Após 2278 * ED-E * Cópia de ED-E * Tenente Brian Richter (aposentado; formalmente) Aparições A Enclave tem um papel principal em Fallout 2 e Fallout 3, mas, também faz uma ponta em Fallout: New Vegas e em seu add-on Lonesome Road. Uma patrulha perdida da Enclave teria aparecido no Fallout 3 da Black Isle's que fora cancelado. A Enclave é mencionada frequentemente na Fallout Bible. Bastidores No desenvolvimento inicial de Fallout 3, a Bethesda se utilizou de um conjunto de diferentes emblemas (visto abaixo) para a Enclave e seus esquadrões de Vertibird que foram desenhadas pelo artista conceitual Adam Adamowicz. FO3IntroAltCA2.jpg|Guia gráfico da narração inicial apresentando o emblema protótipó Fo3_Beta_Enclave_Insignia.png|Re-edição do emblema protótipo Vertibird CA3.jpg|Arte conceitual da Vertibird apresentando uma versão diferente do emblema protótipo na porta de traz da vertibird Fo3_Enclave_Vertibird_Corps_Emblem.png|Re-edição da versão do emblema protótipo da vertibird Enclave_floor_symbol_Oil_Rig.png|Design Enclave presente no chão de Enclave Oil Rig Fontes * Fallout Bible * J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game Holodisks * Military base level 1 * Military base level 2 * Military base level 3 * Military base level 4 * Military base outside * State of the Nation * The Project * Power plant operations * Word list Veja Também * Aparição da Enclave em Fallout 2 * Postos avançados e acampamentos da Enclave em Fallout 3 * Federal government Referências de:Enklave en:Enclave es:Enclave fi:Enclave fr:Enclave it:Enclave ko:엔클레이브 lt:Anklave nl:Enclave no:Enclave pl:Enklawa ru:Анклав uk:Анклав Categoria:História de Fallout Categoria:Facções do Fallout 2 Categoria:Facções do Fallout 3 Categoria:Facções do Broken Steel Categoria:Facções do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Enclave Categoria:Facções Pré-Guerra Categoria:Facções do Pré-Guerra Categoria:Série Fallout Categoria:Fallout